


In which SMAP are a bunch of adorable puppies

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Fluff Ahoy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Okay, he's got this under control. The puppies are in his living room, their belongings are lined up on the couch, and any minute now he's going to call SMAP's manager and explain things to her and she's going to think he's gone off the deep end.Mori puts his phone down. Maybe that part can wait.(1,526 words of random puppy-filled fluff. And Mori! Written September 2015.)





	

It's been half a year since Mori left when his doorbell rings, out of the blue, on a Saturday night.   
  
It's SMAP's driver, the unflappable one that helped them beat up those punks. He looks extremely flapped now.  
  
" _Puppies_ ," the man says, and indeed, there are five puppies wriggling in the man's arms, paws dangling and noses sniffing curiously. "They're _puppies_."  
  
"I see," Mori says, quickly reaching out to catch one of the puppies as it squirms free. It's a chocolate lab, with fuzzy dark brown fur and equally dark brown eyes. "I, uh, can't buy one, if that's why you're here."  
  
The man shakes his head, making a visible effort to pull himself together. "They're _SMAP_. I was just driving them home and the next thing I knew--" He stares down at the remaining fuzzballs in his arms. "I've gotta be going crazy."  
  
"They're _what_?" Mori wonders if he should just close his door on the man, puppies and all. "Look, I can't take any pets, it's not--"  
  
The man crouches, letting the puppies loose. "I just need you to look after them for a bit. I'll-- I'll think of something. Don't worry."  
  
The driver seems to be talking more to himself as he backs out the door. "Wait a sec--" Mori starts, puppies milling around his feet, but the man takes off down the hall and is gone in seconds.  
  
Now what? Mori looks down at the lab in his arms. "SMAP, huh? That's a pretty desperate ploy to force a bunch of puppies on me."  
  
The puppy yips and bites Mori's shirt collar, tugging at the fabric. "Hey!" An answering tug at the hem of his jeans makes him glance down at his feet-- a light brown puppy is yanking at his leg, trying to get his attention. "What?"  
  
The puppy lets go and races out the door. "Hey, don't run off--" Mori cuts off as he looks around the door frame and sees a pile of familiar bags. The puppy tugs one of bags out from the pile with its teeth, and looks up at Mori expectantly.   
  
It's Nakai's bag. He'd recognize it anywhere, and apparently, so does this puppy. And since Nakai, as far as he knows (which is extremely well), is not the type to go out of his way to own a puppy, this can only mean...  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Mori says, staring at the puppy. The puppy just looks at him mournfully, as if to say: _My thoughts exactly_.  
  
~  
  
Okay, he's got this under control. The puppies are in his living room, their belongings are lined up on the couch, and any minute now he's going to call SMAP's manager and explain things to her and she's going to think he's gone off the deep end.  
  
Mori puts his phone down. Maybe that part can wait.  
  
On the other hand, his bandmates-- well,  _former_ bandmates-- seem to be handling this pretty well. "Hey! Don't chew that!" Mori snatches up his prized leather racing jacket from where he'd draped it over the arm of the couch, tugging it away from the lab that he's pretty sure is Kimura. The ball of golden fluff that appears to be puppy-Shingo tumbles into his ankles, panting up at him happily, and then rights himself and dives back into tussling with the shorthaired black puppy that he's willing to bet is Tsuyoshi, if only because the curly-haired poodle watching disdainfully from the corner can't possibly be anyone other than Goro.  
  
"No one's gonna believe you guys are SMAP," Mori sighs, plopping down on the floor. "What am I gonna do?"  
  
Puppy-Nakai takes this as an invitation to climb into his lap, stumbling over Mori's ankles to nose at his chin. Mori scratches him behind the ears, which gets an enthusiastic tail-wagging in response. "You guys _are_ pretty cute, though. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to have a bunch of puppies if my landlord would let me-- oof!" Tsuyoshi comes leaping over his legs, chased at high speed by Shingo and earning an angry yip from Nakai. They both collide into Goro, all three sprawling head over fuzzy heels and nearly knocking over Mori's cd stand. Kimura tears away from still trying to chew the just-out-of-reach sleeve of Mori's leather jacket to bark at them, sending Tsuyoshi and Shingo fleeing; Goro rights himself with a delicate shake of his fur and sniffs at Kimura curiously.  
  
"Then again..." Mori reaches out to catch Shingo before he can cause any lasting damage, lifting him up in the air with both hands. "Weren't you just on your way home from work? How on earth do you have so much energy?"  
  
Shingo yawns in response, and-- unbelievably-- falls asleep right there in Mori's hands. Nakai nips at Shingo's dangling tail, but gets no reaction-- the tiny golden puppy is out like a light.  
  
Definitely Shingo. He carefully sets his former bandmate on the couch. "Right, I can't adopt you guys, I need to get you back to normal." He looks down at the Nakai-puppy still in his lap. "Somehow." Nakai looks back up at him mournfully, sitting on Mori's ankles. "How'd you get this way, anyway? Anger a psychic or something?"  
  
Tsuyoshi pokes his nose over Mori's knee, struggling to climb into his lap. Mori lifts him up and sets him next to Nakai, where he immediately trips on his own paws and bowls the older puppy over. Nakai lets out a long-suffering sigh through his nose and wanders over to the couch, standing on his hind legs to sniff at the bags. Kimura trots over to join him, Goro prancing daintily after.  
  
Tsuyoshi lets out a yawn, tiny pink tongue curling, and curls up into a ball in Mori's lap. "You too, huh?" Mori gently pets the black puppy's head, recalling days of taking the train home together in exhaustion. "Can't say I miss being so tired all the time."  
  
A yip from the direction of the couch gets his attention again; Nakai has somehow managed to jump up onto it, tugging Mori's racing jacket from its perch in safety. He tumbles backwards off the couch, jacket flopping down on top of him.   
  
"Hey!" Mori quickly scoops Tsuyoshi up and sets him next to Shingo before lunging for his jacket. "That's my racing jacket, don't mess it up!" He waves Kimura away, pulling the jacket off of Nakai-- only to find that the older puppy has sunk his teeth into the leather, yanking back with a look of determination. Mori gives the jacket another tug in exasperation. "Quit that, come on--"  
  
Nakai braces his paws and growls, baring his teeth around the leather. Mori catches the puppy's eyes-- is it the puppy, he wonders, or is it Nakai? "Nakai-kun..."  
  
The doorbell rings, and Nakai drops the jacket in surprise. Mori sweeps the older puppy up into his arms before he can change his mind, heading for the door. "I know, Nakai-kun. But what's done is done, okay?"  
  
He opens the door, expecting to find the driver again, only to be greeted with the manager of SMAP herself. She stares at the puppy in Mori's arms.  
  
\--and then, with an odd, crackling _poof_ , the five members of SMAP transform from cute, fuzzy baby canines back into their cute, non-fuzzy-- and quite naked-- idol selves.   
  
The manager hastily turns her back as Mori finds himself carrying a completely _au naturel_ Nakai. "Well! I take it the driver hasn't gone crazy after all."  
  
Tsuyoshi's head and bare shoulders poke up from the couch. "It was Shingo! He ate that TV psychic's lunch and got us all cursed!" Shingo sits up sleepily, yawning. "Totally worth it. Couldja get off my lap though, Tsuyopon?"  
  
Goro shakes his head, dusting himself off. "Ugh, thank goodness. I'm really much more of a _cat_  person." Kimura shrugs, sniffing the air experimentally. "Suit yourself, things smelled _way_  more interesting as a dog." Goro leans in for a quick sniff as the older man turns to pick up Mori's jacket.  
  
Mori and Nakai stare at each other. "Sorry I chewed on your jacket," Nakai says, looking guilty.  
  
"It's okay," Mori replies. "I'll remember you guys whenever I see the toothmarks."  
  
" _At any rate_ ," SMAP's manager interrupts, firmly not looking their way with her arms crossed. "Seeing as I am now no longer in danger of becoming a puppy trainer, I believe I have a certain psychic to talk to. I expect you all to not let this affect your work tomorrow." She pauses, glancing back slightly. "Including you, Mori-kun. Please do your best."  
  
SMAP's manager vanishes down the hall, leaving Mori with five naked former bandmates.   
  
Nakai coughs, scratching his nose. "Y'mind putting me down now?"   
  
Mori closes the door with his foot, hefting Nakai in his arms. "I don't know, are you sure you're not going to chew on my jacket again?" Nakai sticks his tongue out at him.  
  
Mori laughs, and drops him over the back of the couch. In the chaos that ensues, only Goro is the one who finally realizes--  
  
"Wait, what happened to all of our clothes?"


End file.
